nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee
The Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee is another classic car in Need for Speed World, because it has been in the game since the beginning. The Blue Team Escape Juggernaut edition was later added on March 30th 2011 and was also the first Juggernaut Car. This is also the car that the Police are using as their Civic Cruiser and Undercover Cruiser. Performance A raging monster in the open road, the infamous Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee packs a lot of power and speed under the hood, but handles like crazy and turns like a yacht. The car is considered to be one of the worst cars in the game, as it is highly uncontrollable, with severe oversteer, understeer, and clunky, unresponsive steering. The car has a relatively good top speed and acceleration, but the handling is really bad. Due to its heaviness, it's really useful in Team Escapes and pursuits: it smashes police cruisers like a tank, and plows through roadblocks like a bulldozer. It can regain speed quite quickly upon impact. When using slingshot with the Juggernaut edition of the Dodge Charger SRT8, the speed of the car will accelerate quickly. Also, using this car with the Juggernaut Powerup will help you smash through cops more easily, due to its heavy weight and the tank-ish feeling. The car is a poor choice for races because of its weak Nitrous blast. Most people buy this car because of the high speed and acceleration rating; however, it does not really perform that well stat-wise, which can be frustrating. The problem can be partially fixed by installing various parts to compensate for it. If you always use this car, you may be able to master the difficulty of its handling. To sum it up, racing with it would be like piloting a battleship, but the car cruises like a missile in pursuits. The "Charger" truly lives up to its name as a powerful car for pursuits and Team Escapes. : Top Speed: 237 km/h ''/ ''Acceleration Speed: 171 km/h + 4 km/h NOS ''/ ''Handling Speed: 155 km/h Editions *White *Blue *Forge (Unavailable) *Blue Juggernaut* *Red Juggernaut (Retired) Car Stats *The Dodger Charger SRT-8 Super Bee 'Blue Juggernaut ' Edition can still be bought on the Need For Speed World website under 'Car Sales'. Bodykits *1,500 SB - Tensor SRT8SB - Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front SRT8SB - Tensor B.jpg|Tensor Rear SRT8SB - Incline F.jpg|Incline Front SRT8SB - Incline B.jpg|Incline Rear SRT8SB - Rex F.jpg|Rex Front SRT8SB - Rex B.jpg|Rex Rear SRT8SB - Optima F.jpg|Optima Front SRT8SB - Optima B.jpg|Optima Rear SRT8SB - Excel F.jpg|Excel Front SRT8SB - Excel B.jpg|Excel Rear SRT8SB - Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front SRT8SB - Supremo B.jpg|Supremo Rear SRT8SB - Halon F.jpg|Halon Front SRT8SB - Halon B.jpg|Halon Rear SRT8SB - Coil F.jpg|Coil Front SRT8SB - Coil B.jpg|Coil Rear SRT8SB - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front SRT8SB - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear SRT8SB - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front SRT8SB - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear SRT8SB - Reverb F.jpg|Reverb Front SRT8SB - Reverb B.jpg|Reverb Rear SRT8SB - Frequency F.jpg|Frequency Front SRT8SB - Frequency B.jpg|Frequency Rear SRT8SB - Katar F.jpg|Katar Front SRT8SB - Katar B.jpg|Katar Rear SRT8SB - Flow F.jpg|Flow Front SRT8SB - Flow B.jpg|Flow Rear SRT8SB - Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front SRT8SB - Pressure B.jpg|Pressure Rear SRT8SB - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front SRT8SB - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear SRT8SB - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front SRT8SB - Transform B.jpg|Transform Front *1,500 SB - Incline *1,500 SB - Rex *1,500 SB - Optima *1,500 SB - Excel *1,500 SB - Supremo *1,200 SB - Halon *1,200 SB - Coil *1,200 SB - Glint *1,200 SB - Cascade *700 SB - Reverb *700 SB - Frequency *700 SB - Katar *6,000 IGC - Flow *6,000 IGC - Pressure *6,000 IGC - Offroad *6,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The 2007 Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee has only been featured in one other NFS Game: NFS Undercover. NFSUC.jpg Gallery Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee 'Blue Juggernaut' Edition.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee 'Blue Juggernaut' Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Rental Cars Category:Dodge Category:RWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class C Category:Class D